Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for increasing the number of downlink component carriers that can be acknowledged (ACK'd) or non-acknowledged (NAK'd) in a payload of an uplink control channel.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some modes of operation, a UE may operate in a carrier aggregation mode or dual-connectivity mode, in which the UE may be configured to communicate with one or more base stations using a plurality of component carriers. When receiving transmissions over a plurality of downlink component carriers, a UE may use a payload of an uplink control channel to ACK or NAK receipt of the transmissions.